


Montreal, 1981

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: And the same taste in angel, Gen, Hope Crowley likes Led Zeppelin too, Then we basically share the same taste in music
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>蒙特婁廣場，是Queen樂隊1981年巡迴的最後一站。Crowley剛好在場，Aziraphale不小心也在場。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Montreal, 1981

     蒙特婁廣場，是皇后樂隊今年巡迴的最後一站，現場音樂震耳欲聾，萬頭攢動。  
     Crowley在最前排，戴墨鏡，穿西裝，看起來像有穿鞋，宛若格調 _本身_ 。他沒高舉「皇后樂團」的布條，沒有跟著哼，甚至一滴汗也沒流，理應不協調到引人側目，但像有股神祕力量在掩護般，無人注意。Crowley很自持，可以說是全場最冷靜的聽眾，因為他不是專程來演唱會，只是剛好人在蒙特婁。就跟今年每場皇后的演唱會一樣，他都只是剛好不遠，Crowley認為誰都同意，布宜諾艾利斯與亞特蘭大相當近，都是 _美洲_ 。  
  
     Crowley小心往右邊挪了下，遠離左邊的小姐。  
     那位年輕女士，景仰皇后的激進程度，超越任何黑暗信徒對惡魔的崇拜。快版《搖滾萬歲》讓她喊的比 Beelzebub駭人，更令Crowley頭痛的是，Freddie Mercury唱畢《讓我取悅你》後，把皮衣瀟灑一扔，倚著鋼琴做意味不明的伸展時，那女人顯然獲得啟發，也跟著脫了點 _什麼_ 。  
  
     Crowley在短歇裡等待，終於，Roger鼓組下方的燈具開始閃爍，他的墨鏡被效果光映的七彩流轉。  
     Freddie坐到鋼琴前，預告下首開場，尖叫聲立刻乘勢緊追，像甩不開的交通警察。他靠近麥克風，開始唱，  
    『 _打開你的心門，讓我踏入，讓倦怠的大腦歇息，交由心來決定_ _──_ 』

     這時，有人從後方拍拍惡魔的肩膀。  
     Crowley甚至懶得回頭。  
     「這裡雖然是室內，但演出的可不是室內樂，Aziraphale。」  
     天使的嘆息從後方傳來。「不是亞伯特音樂廳啊？真不走運。」  
     「你跑來魁北克幹嘛？」他問。  
     「我沒有 _跑來_ ，Crowley。」  
     他終於因好奇轉頭。

     眼前是綁頭巾，穿紫色高腰褲的男人，裡面是Aziraphale。  
     「格紋終於把你的身體逼走啦。」他竊笑，「這緊身褲不錯。」  
     Aziraphale沒答腔，逕自擠到他右邊，他只好心不甘情不願退回去一點。  
     Crowley努力縮著不碰到那女人，但她卻毫無反應，繼續瘋狂擺動。

     事實上，任何嘗試要注意他倆的人，思緒都會被迫轉去有沒有報稅的瑣事，但如果真有人注意到，或許會很驚訝他們能成功交談，因為周圍非常嘈雜，吵到就算鑽進在場哪位的中耳大喊，那人大概也渾然未覺。而Aziraphale和Crowley 之所以能像這樣講話，只是因為他們覺得 _應該要能講話_ 。  
     超自然實體雖被永生詛咒，卻也不是全無好處。  
  
     「這裡能用的媒介不少，真有趣。」天使環顧四周。  
     惡魔往左一瞥。「也許因為這裡瘋子很多。」  
     Aziraphale點頭同意，他指指Freddie，「這是什麼疾病？Rubinstein演奏的時候，從來不會像這樣貼著鋼琴扭。」  
     「那是……表演的一環。」Crowley的解釋比預期薄弱。  
     Aziraphale啊一聲，露出恍然大悟的微笑。  
     「裝瘋娛樂觀眾是吧？敬業的好傢伙！」  
     「對，」他無力的說，「你覺得好就好。」  
  
     他們望著舞台，Brain邊彈吉他邊加入和聲，和John一起烘托Freddie，  
     『 _──_ _你只要墜入愛河，玩遊戲，每個人都在玩愛的遊戲_ _──_ 』  
  
     Aziraphale終於說，「唱得不錯。」  
     「廢話。」Crowley理所當然的說，又覺得有義務補充，「他也很能寫，像這首。」  
     「他的音樂很有趣。」  
     「我 _一直_ 都是這麼說的，這 _絕對_ 比嘉禾舞曲有趣。」  
     Aziraphale情急下搬出肥皂劇抵禦，「但你不能否認，絕對沒有上周的《綜合醫院》有趣。」  
     這引來Crowley一陣呻吟。  
     「噢該死，下頭竟然挑那集跟我傳令！」  
     「 _傳令_ ？所以那果然是你們？」  
     「什麼我們？」  
     「Reagan前幾天簽了協議，要支持尼加拉瓜的反抗游擊隊啊。」  
     「你說 _那個_ 啊。我本來還想問是不是你們。」  
     他們互看一眼。  
     「其實，我之前以為桑地諾民族解放陣線是你們。」Crowley坦言，「但照這樣看來，誰都對尼加拉瓜沒興趣。」  
     「我們這邊怎麼可能有共產政權？別傻了。」Aziraphale否認後又略顯遲疑，「……應該沒有？你那邊呢？」  
     「記不得了。」Crowley蠻不在乎的揮揮手，「反正，不管他們鬥到怎樣，我都蠻喜歡 Reagan的。」  
     他這樣說，全是私人因素，無關政治立場。

     三月的時候 Reagan總統中彈，Crowley被記功，但人沒死，於是 Aziraphale也被記獎，雖然根本不是他們搞出來的，但好處不拿白不拿。  
     除了一起撿便宜，他們也替彼此兼差。  
     例如，五月的時候，Crowley透過KGB（KGB當然是下面，就跟MI6、CIA當然是上面同理）找到土耳其槍手，替Aziraphale在John Paul二世身上開兩個洞，然後Aziraphale也替Crowley 行了點奇蹟，延遲教宗向上帝報到的行程。他們都很滿意，因為 Crowley無法忍受在聖伯多祿廣場大鬧的誘惑，Aziraphale也抗拒不了拯救生命的行善機會。  
     雖然，他們從來沒搞懂，誰死了誰活了對哪邊是好事壞事，但這分工既各取所需，又節省成本，呈上去更是漂亮，沒有不合作的理由。  
  
     「Reagan怎麼說都比Nixon好。」Aziraphale評價。  
   他接著詢問Crowley的觀劇進度，「你沒有因為這樣錯過 Luke和Laura 結婚那段吧？」  
     「錯過就算了，」Crowley慘澹無比，「我看到的是 Hastur和Ligur結婚。」  
     Aziraphale立刻對提到《綜合醫院》備感愧疚。  
     他替Crowley打氣。「你可以看早上的重播。」  
     「太好了， _重播_ 。那天直播對我來說真是──天、上、算了，真是 _地獄_ ，整個地獄塞在該死的映像管裡！」  
     「我替你可憐，Crowley，你明明有機會來我們這。我清楚你其實──」  
     「別急著濫用同情心，你的本性就是個混──」  
  
     一段吉他獨奏流洩出來，蓋住Crowley的咒罵。Brian走向前，惹得邊緣一陣噪動，觀眾巴不得把舞台拆掉當紀念品。  
     Freddie等了下又繼續貼著麥克風，他朗聲，  
     『 _──_ _這是你的人生，別欲擒故縱，這是自由世界，你只要墜入愛河，玩遊戲_ _──_ 』  
  
     Crowley為了別被那群 _殭屍_ 揮到，邊躲邊艱困的重申立場。「你們那對我毫無吸引力，我們這邊好玩太多。」  
     他伸手，指向在琴緣敲著節拍的 Freddie。  
     「更不用說，他一定會來我們這。又多一個頂尖音樂人，你會羨慕死。」  
     「別太肯定，也許他會來我們這邊啊。」Aziraphale慌亂下開始胡謅，「我覺得他和Elgar的創作有點類似，對，沒錯，也有一點Liszt的影子。」  
     「《把你母親綁起來》也跟Gregorian聖歌很像？」Crowley無情宣判，「別掙扎了，他就是我們這邊的人。有些事他沒明說，但是大家都知道。」  
     「知道什麼？」  
     Crowley一陣躊躇。  
     「事實上，也不能說 _這樣_ 就能被斷定來我們這。當然不是說 _這樣_ 不好，畢竟 _身體狀況_ 也不是因為──哈囉？」  
     Aziraphale的注意力被轉移了。  
  
    他端詳著鋼琴上的瓶瓶罐罐，有紙杯、塑膠杯，還有一瓶Heineken，液體顏色與標章都排除了軟性飲料的可能。  
   燈光暗下來，Feddie拿起其中一個杯子，喝了口。

    「為什麼他不是用水潤喉？」Aziraphale問，「跟演唱類型有關？」  
    「完全無關。」Crowley微笑，像條得意的蛇。  
    「單純因為，我覺得他值得比那更好的。」  
    「你把飲料換成啤酒？」  
    「別誤會，那只是瓶子。」Crowley一臉冒犯，「你想嘛，我怎麼可能讓他喝那種東西？啤酒哪算 _酒_ 啊。」  
    「那是 _白酒_ ？」  
    「Coche-Dury的，聊表心意啊，Aziraphale，聊表我的心意。」  
     我不覺得這能讓聲音──」  
  
     調整麥克風的尖聲音頻打斷他們。  
     Freddie輕聲宣告「好，我們開始吧。」然後，能穿透宇宙棋局的聲音砸了出來，Crowley和Aziraphale頓時被懾服，他們不約而同噤聲。  
     直到Freddie唱，  
     『 _──_ _上帝，你對我做了什麼？我用盡所有年華信仰祢，但就是無法得到解脫，上帝！_ _──_ 』  
     Aziraphale才發話。

     天堂駐地代表恪遵職責，立刻糾正。  
     「上頭要人信仰祂，從來不是要給祂的子民解脫。」  
     「當然，當然。」 Crowley敷衍，「所有人都知道，你老闆很難搞。」  
    他想叫 Aziraphale閉嘴，因為這是 Freddie唱《找個人來愛》最好的一次，絕對名留青史，30年後，還會有人拿錄影帶（或其他更先進的玩意）出來放，緬懷今天的現場。  
     「祂的高遠智慧，不是你能理解的。」Aziraphale執意繼續。  
     「哈，你也不能。」  
     「那是大計畫的一部分，我──」  
     「『大到沒人搞懂計畫』。承認吧，要是我們能摸透，還會在這混？」  
     Aziraphale還沒抗辯，就被激動的觀眾粗暴推搡，他邊踉蹌邊 _致歉_ ，Crowley則納悶他為何不向後 _肘擊_ 。  
  
     隨著節奏更激昂，Freddie的歌聲也嘹亮到能直傳月球（和中間的真空地帶，Aziraphale附註）。他的額角血管越發明顯，頸項也冒出兩條筋，但還是繼續唱，  
     『 _──_ _我跪下，開始禱告，直到淚水從雙眼流下，上帝啊，有誰，有誰，有誰能替我找個人來愛？_ _──_ 』  
  
     天使撢掉灰塵後，不屈不撓地反駁。  
     「祂也不是要祂的信者找誰來愛，應該愛祂。」  
     「那還不如找個人來恨。」Crowley提議，「或者一群人，例如基本教義派。」  
     「那很差勁，太差勁了！」  
     惡魔不在乎，他 _本來_ 就該惡毒。  
     Aziraphale瞇起眼睛，好像在思索，幾秒後他作結，「你口出惡言，可能是因為無法理解愛的真諦。」  
     「 _愛的真諦_ ？」Crowley驚恐覆述，「你在跟誰講話？歌多林前書我早就忘光了，順便告訴你，我從沒記起來過。」  
     「你要找的話，在第十三章的──」  
     「隨便，我懂那幹嘛？我懂那幹嘛啊？」  
     「也對，惡魔怎麼樣也不可能懂。」Aziraphale說完又講，「不過，你可以去 _感覺_ ，我知道你可以。」  
     「我沒有感覺，Aziraphale！」Crowley氣急敗壞，「完全沒有！」。  
     「專注，Crowley，這裡的愛很強烈。 _暖暖的，很綿密，很美好。_ 」  
     「你弄混了，那是熔岩巧克力蛋糕。我啥感覺都沒有。」  
     「你只是抗拒去感受。」Aziraphale頑固的說，好像覺得形容愛給惡魔聽，比形容太陽給眼盲的人聽容易。  
     Crowley不自在的動了下，瞬間被高舉亂抓的手打到後腦勺。  
     他瞪後方一眼，忿忿的想，還真是感受到愛了，不僅喪失理智，還該死的疼。  
  
     這時，Freddie終於結束他詭異、像被自己臀部要脅而不得以往前逃的舞步，回到鋼琴前，  
     『 _──_ _我得掙脫這牢籠，有天，我終得自由，上帝！_ _──_ 』  
  
     Aziraphale不解皺眉，「人類 _本來_ 就有自由啊。」  
     「算他們幸運。」Crowley惡狠狠地說，才發現Aziraphale好像放過他，於是趕緊轉移話題，以策安全。「你的書店怎麼樣？差點忘了問。」  
     Aziraphale立刻雙眼放光。  
     「非常好！可能得再擴出一排櫃子，希望 _多出的_ 空間看起來不會太過分。而且我終於弄到牛津第一版『醋的聖經』，是不是令人振奮！」  
     他講完一串才覺得有點失態，不大好意思的說，「噢，你的車如何？」  
     「很好。油箱──」  
     Crowley說到一半，Aziraphale就倒了，應該說，那個穿紫色褲子的男人倒了，他整個垮下來，Crowley吃了一驚。  
     他彈彈手指，把 _那東西_ 弄走，右邊的空位很快被長髮男子補上。  
     左邊的瘋女人，接著用 Aziraphale的聲音問，「你把他安置到哪？」  
     「放心，他好端端的在門外。」Crowley回答，但他沒說散場的時候，那人下場會如何。他比較好奇這個，「倒是你那身體怎麼回事？」  
     Aziraphale臉一紅。  
     「我只能說那位先生堪用，但不是很理想。」他心虛的說，「我不小心待太久了。」  
     「你 _侵占_ 他的身體？」  
     「我轉到這裡的最佳人選，在倒數第二排。有點遠吶，你曉得。」  
     Crowley曉得。  
  
     Aziraphale選個倒楣鬼的理由，大概跟 Crowley刻意繞道，把Bentley 停在他的書店前一樣。  
     原因就是 _無聊_ 。 ** _無聊_** ，不僅畫底線，還粗體，甚至斜體。  
     日子太無聊了，無聊到他們想幹蠢事。例如找死對頭拿紅酒瓶決鬥，因為對永生來說，無聊是真正致命，而醉死不過是打噴嚏。況且，他們手一轉就能把酒精排空，根本不會中毒。  
  
     歌曲已逐漸邁向高潮，在 Brian、Roger層層疊加的和聲下，Freddie的主音更有渲染力，  
     『 _──_ _替我找個人來愛，有誰能替我找個人來愛？找個人來愛，替我找個人，找個人，找個人來愛_ _──_ 』  
  
     惡魔想專注，卻被天使的新身體分神，花掉的濃妝和歪掉的假睫毛，讓他，呃，她看上去恐怖如天譴。  
     Crowley的臉忍不住抽了一下。  
     Aziraphale似乎對這表情解讀錯誤，他擺擺擦滿指甲油的手。  
     「啊，別擔心，這裡人還很多。我會注意不要超時，剛剛的失誤不會再發生。」  
     「不覺得這種行為有點違反，我不曉得，天使的使用手冊那類的？」  
     「什麼手冊？」  
     「那是比喻。你們不是該有些噁心的天條？道德啦、無私啦那類廢話。」  
     「天使從來都不噁心，我們是清新的──」  
     「我在說你亂用人類，難道沒失職？」  
     「怎麼會？」Aziraphale在龜裂的厚粉下，正氣凜然道，「正邪大戰那日，我必定是找最可靠的靈媒，來協助我方取得勝利。」  
     Crowley嘆氣。這個權天使之所以永遠是權天使，就是因為他老是搞錯重點，連續搞錯。  
     「好吧，如果你這樣想。」Crowley妥協，「等等，你的新身體到哈米吉多頓還沒著落？」  
     「這種事，上面跑流程有時很慢，但幾乎沒快過。」  
     「也太久了吧。」  
     Aziraphale臉上掠過想到蛾摩拉的陰影。  
     「說不定也不久，那天。」他哀怨的說。  
     Crowley迅速接話，「一定還久，我們這邊沒什麼動靜，目前。」  
     「我們也是。唉，但願如此。」  
     「希望如此。」  
     他們一陣陰鬱。  
  
     樂隊開始演出《殺手皇后》，他們討論一番，讓有趣的歌詞沖淡愁雲慘霧。接著是《我愛上了我的車》，由Roger演唱這首令Aziraphale非常震驚，對他來說，鼓手唱歌儼然篡位，但Crowley懶得理他，這首歌他可是深感共鳴。《來溫存吧》則讓他們反應平淡，因為天使與前天使被創造時，就註定無法理解 _煽情_ 歌曲的箇中奧妙。  
  
     於是，他們在暗藍的燈光下，有一搭沒一搭閒聊。  
     「你知道 Moët和Chandon 是誰了嗎？剛剛唱到的時候，沒有人出來。」 Aziraphale說。  
     Crowley搖頭，「從開始到現在，他們都沒出來。」  
     「真可惜，我以為這種表演會邀朋友上台，共襄盛舉？」  
     「樂隊都是巡迴演出，繞著世界跑。他們大概很難把檔期橋攏。」  
     Crowley頓了下。  
     「結束後，我們吃個飯吧？上次欠你的，一直沒還。」  
     Aziraphale朝他露出有點僵硬的笑容。  
     「你的確欠我一次，但我今天恐怕待不了那麼久。」  
     「上面逼得緊？」  
     「最近有點吧。」他猶豫著，「Metatron有時候，很……」  
     「煩人？」  
     「對，對，我想是的。我找不到更好的說法。」  
     「因為你不能罵 _混蛋_ 。」  
     「Crowley！」Aziraphale尖聲責怪。  
     「也不能 _教訓_ 混蛋。」Crowley速速說完又感嘆，「唉，你那把劍啊，我到現在都記得，火焰熊熊吶，超級搶眼。」  
     Aziraphale瞬間陷入回憶，「如果有機會再碰到它，希望我還記得怎麼用……」  
     「你不是說那學會就忘不了？」  
     「快 _六千年_ 沒握它，我大概早就鈍了。」  
     「要是得對付比你剛講的傢伙，恐怖更多的東西，你會瞬間俐落起來，相信我。」  
     Aziraphale臉上一時嫌惡與害怕交雜。  
     「別講了， _有這種東西_ ？」  
  
     「Brian接著會彈鋼琴，等他下。」音響傳來Freddie的話。結束上一首後，他捋捋頭髮鬍鬚，喘口氣，然後又拿著麥克風架往前站。  
     他預告，「這首出自專輯《遊戲》，叫作《拯救我》。」  
     前奏琴音一落，全場尖叫四起。他走到Brian身旁，兩人交換默契一笑，他開始，  
     『 _起頭是這麼美好，他們說我們是完美一對_ _──_ 』  
  
     Crowley躲過後面亂飛的布條，突然想到什麼似的，對Aziraphale說，「你不會想待在這身體太久。」  
     「此話怎講？」Aziraphale問，「我們適性不錯呀。」  
     「這位小姐，在《讓我取悅你》的時候，把她的貼身衣物往台上丟了。」Crowley皺眉，「你沒有 _感覺_ 少了什麼嗎？」  
     「我恐怕不知道什麼是 _少_ 的。」Aziraphale表示，然後在沒必要的地方追根究底，「她為什麼這麼做？」  
     Crowley想不出合理的解釋，只好說，「演唱會文化。」  
     Aziraphale一臉輕蔑。  
     「想必是咆哮樂的餘孽。」  
     「Aziraphale，咆哮樂就算有什麼餘孽──就算有哪件內衣被丟到小號上──，也不會從40年代留到今天。」  
     「對，不論哪種演奏，在這種狀況下都沒辦法持續。」Aziraphale無比認真，「你懂吧，布料會影響共鳴，聽起來會 _悶悶的_ 。」  
     Crowley搶在天使申論胸罩在號嘴或音箱上如何如何前，趕緊說，「那只是一種……對樂團的 _贊助_ 。」  
     「贊助啊。那除了白酒外，你丟了什麼上去？」  
     Aziraphale語氣一派單純。  
     Crowley看著實在 _可疑_ 的真心詢問眼神，不禁出言恫嚇，「還沒，但也許我會考慮丟你。」  
     「啊哈。那我就是──」那女孩突然停住，然後像酒醒一樣，繼續隨著音樂失控的上下跳動。  
     他右邊的長髮男人，用Aziraphale的聲音說，「──貼身衣物？」  
     Crowley知道自己戴墨鏡，還是瞪他。  
     「我不是說 _你的_ 貼身衣物。」Aziraphale解釋，「我是說，如果真要講，我算是神意的貼身──」  
     「你閉嘴。」  
     「可是──」  
     「閉嘴。」  
     「好吧。」

     他們安靜一陣，齊齊望著台上。Freddie拉扯音源線，上臂用力，雙眼在黏上汗珠的睫毛下，看著盡頭嘶喊，  
     『 _──_ _救救我，救救我吧，我一無所有，離家鄉如此遙遠_ _──_ 』  
  
     「所以，這就是搖滾樂？」Aziraphale問。  
     「沒錯。」Crowley回答，「我想是吧，起碼是這年代的。」  
    Aziraphale在 _現代音樂_ 裡新增標籤。可惜的是，他以為那是現代音樂裡代表性最小的標籤。  
     他說，「這年代不錯。」  
     「嗯哼。」  
     「搖滾樂最好的年代？」  
     「誰知道以後會怎樣？音樂有自己的不可言說。」  
     「 _不可言說_ 。」Aziraphale點頭，「那只好看下去了。」  
     Crowley趁機狡猾威脅，「等能作 _真正_ 音樂的人類都死光了，我們還在地球晃來晃去。」  
     Aziraphale對這景況面露驚惶，但他很快振作。  
     「沒有新音樂，還有留聲機。你知道，我有一些唱片棒透了。」  
     「我聽過你所有唱片，他們離 _棒透了_ 有段距離。幾光年吧，我猜。」  
     「我也聽過你那幾捲卡帶，」Aziraphale不甘示弱的說，「你就 _只有_ 那幾捲，幾乎都一樣。」  
     Crowley聳肩，「經典就那些啊。」  
     「可是，你的Byrd根本──」Aziraphale突然停住，他活力盡失的說，「噢，我差不多得離開了。」  
     「掰啦。」Crowley說的很快，「下回見。」  
     「也許能等這一曲結束。」天使說。  
     Crowley漫不經心的應聲，「這首不會很久。」

  
     他們陷入不確定的沉默。台上的Brian拿過吉他站回原位，Freddie也坐回琴椅開始彈，他又繼續唱，  
     『 _──_ _拯救我，救救我吧，救救我吧，我無法獨自面對這一生_ _──_ 』  
  
     Aziraphale突然轉過來，望進Crowley 的眼睛。  
     這動作描述起來容易，但實際上很有難度。第一，Crowley戴墨鏡，而且這裡不能算亮，第二，Crowley的瞳孔通常是呈細長狹窄的樣子，所以要達到上述標準，真正 _望到_ _Crowley_ _的眼睛裡_ ，大概只有Aziraphale 能辦到。有趣的是，也因為Aziraphale才有辦法與他視線相交，所以即使他換過很多身體，Crowley不用等人開口，單從注視的方式，就知道 _裡面是_ _Aziraphale_ 。  
     相看兩厭，也看了幾千年。  
     再說，他們其實沒這麼相看兩厭。

     「平心而論，這種活動比我預料的有趣。」 Aziraphale發表看法。  
     「我早就跟你說過。」 Crowley哼了聲，沒來由的講，「這是今年最後一場。」

     Freddie又從琴椅跳起來，拽著音源線繼續唱，  
     『 _──_ _救救我吧，噢，別讓我獨自面對這一生_ _──_ 』  
     Freddie捧著麥克風架，邊唱邊往Crowley和Aziraphale的方向移動，好像能 _注意到_ 他倆一樣。  
     但是，他們都沒有看台上。  
  
     「啊，所以十二月沒有了？」Aziraphale問。  
     Crowley回答，「對。」  
     「那明年呢？」  
     「四月。」  
     「在哪？」Aziraphale追問。  
     Crowley不假思索的說，「一場在歌德堡，一場在斯德哥爾摩。」  
     Aziraphale沉吟了下，「斯德哥爾摩吧。」  
     「結束後，在Den Gyldene Freden吃頓飯？」Crowley提議，他在十八世紀光顧過一次，印象不錯。  
     Aziraphale卻搖頭。  
     但搖頭不是拒絕，他建議，「那裡有另一家好餐館，他們的蒔蘿醬更美妙。你會喜歡的。」  
     「那得配上好鮭魚。那家叫什麼？」  
     「我記不得名字，但我記得路。」  
  
     『 _──_ _救救我吧，我一無所有，離家鄉如此遙遠_ _……_ 』  
     Freddie歌聲漸弱，剩Brian的和弦孤單迴盪著，宣告這首的尾聲。  
  
     Crowley作最後確認，「那就明年？」  
     「就明年。」Aziraphale答應。

     然後，那前一秒是Aziraphale的長髮男，倏地愣住，又回過神繼續朝前台捱近，好像什麼都沒發生似的。  
  
     Aziraphale獨自離去，Crowley又孤身在人海。  
     但他們明年有個約，而用永恆的標準來看，他們有很多個明年。


End file.
